


Long Way Down

by Bootsrcool



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Gen, Iron Dad, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: Short oneshot where Peter has ended up in the past after events in Avengers: Infinity War where the Spiderling has a breakdown in front of Tony and tells him everything.Warning for panic attacks, though I don't thing I go into detail with it? But yea, Peter has a panic attack.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Long Way Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song Long way down by Lloyd Llewellyn and it fits perfectly with what Peter is going through in this fic. When this song came on when i was driving home from work i pictured Peter breaking down from the stress and pressure of saving the universe from Thanos and telling Tony what happened. So this is what I ended up writing. let me know if you guys want me to write a full fic for this, cuz otherwise i'm just gonna leave it as a oneshot. That's not a promise that this will become a multi chaptered fic either, cuz my track record for finishing projects is…. not great. I still have maybe thirty prompts waiting to be filled in the Sherlock fandom and it's starting to look like i'm gonna be making a new doc for prompts for marvel too, which, by the way, is the most terrifying thought because i'm not sure i can write most of these characters well. I can prob do bucky justice, as well as Peter, but everyone else?? I feel like I'd end up bashing Steve in everything I'd write and I really don't wanna do that to him. I can relate to Steve but at the same time I despise what he did in civil war and I really don't like how he kinda just popped back up in infinity war, but whatever. That's an essay for another day.

Peter closed his eyes as Tony continues talking about the upgrades he was thinking for the Spiderman suit, his inner voice drowning out the inventors. That voice was getting louder and louder with each passing minute and Peter was scared it was going to deafen him.

_ ‘You're going to fail.” _

_ ‘Peter….’ _

_ ‘Everyone is going to die.’ _

_ ‘You can't save them.’ _

_ ‘You are the only one who can stop it!’ _

_ ‘Peter, help us!’ _

Peter slaps his hands over his ears and starts to shake his head. He opens his eyes to see that Tony has stopped talking and is staring at him in concern. His vision is starting to go dark at the edges so he closes his eyes again as he hears Tony's voice over the ones in his head.

“Kid? Are you okay?”

Peter takes a step back, starting to hyperventilate and Tony’s concern ratchets up about 20 notches.

“Kid? Peter, what's wrong?”

“‘M sorry Mr. Stark, I’m trying!”

“Trying to do what? Peter, talk to me!”

“I can't!” Peter cries, taking another stumbling step back. “I can't tell anyone!”

“You can always tell me,” Tony says, moving forwards and gripping the young man by the shoulders. “Please tell me what's wrong.”

“We’re all gonna die and I can't stop it! I don't have enough time!”

Tony pulls Peter into him, his arms wrapping around the kids shoulders and squeezed tight as Peter breaks down, his tears quickly soaking into Tony's shoulder through his shirt.

“T-Thanos is coming and if he gets here, he’s gonna wipe out half the universe.” Peter whispers, pressing his forehead into the older man's shoulder. “He's collecting all the infinity stones so that he has the power of space, reality, mind, power, soul and time. He will be the most powerful being in the whole universe and he wants to destroy half of each world, saving them, he claims.”

“How do you know this?”

“‘Cause he killed me!” Peter wails, his legs refusing to hold his weight anymore and giving out, Tony letting out a small sound of surprise and falling with the teen to the floor. “We were on Titan, the planet Thanos is from and we fought him, you, me, Dr. Strange and some guys from space who say they are the Guardians of the Galaxy, but we weren't able to stop him. Dr. Strange g-gave up the time stone when Thanos was k-killing you! Then he disappeared and 15 minutes later, everyone was turning to dust except you!” Peter started crying again as he talked. “Then  _ I _ started turning to dust and you held me as I died! Mr. Stark, you were all alone! You were alone as everyone around you died on a dead planet!!”

Tony continues to hold the teen as he lets out gut wrenching sobs, the same words on repeat in both of their minds.  _ ‘I died and you were alone.” _

They both stay there, sat on the floor as Peter gasps in breaths and Tony tries to hold his own tears back, to stay strong for this teen who has lived and died and came back to try to prevent that future from happening once again, this boy who needed someone to be there for him and Tony was it. He broke down in front of Tony and now that he knew, this was his responsibility as much as it was Peters.

When The gasps changed to sniffles, Tony sits them both up and grabs Peter's face, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“I want you to listen to me Pete. You and me, we are gonna figure this out. No-” Tony gives Peter a gentle shake when he opens his mouth. “You and me. We’re gonna sit down and I want you to tell me as much as you can about what’s coming and we are gonna do what we can to stop it, okay?”

Peter sniffles and nods his head, his eyes closing in exhaustion and Tony doesn't resist the urge to pull the kid back into his arms, pressing his face in the unruly mop of hair.

“We are gonna figure this out,” Tony whispers again, holding Peter close. “It's gonna be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
